This spray carnation cultivar originated as a sport in my nursery at Le Pradet, France. The sport was selected from a field of carnation varieties maintained at my nursery. This sport was selected because of the unusual flower coloration on a plant having moderately abundant foliage, favorable growth characteristics and resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. This plant most resembles Opale. (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,185) Opale is a spray carnation. However, Opale is pale cyclamen pink in color and has round, large petals. White Opale is white in color, and slightly pale pink at the center of the petal. Also, White Opale has fan-shaped petals. Under my direction, propagation was done by means of cuttings. This plant has been asexually reproduced at our nursery in Le Pradet, France. The initial success of the propagation was continued through several successive generations which proved that the new variety retained all of the distinguished characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.